Are You Gonna Be My Girl?
by Sakura-Star
Summary: Pensó que esa sería la peor noche de su vida cuando sacrificó su querida paz a cambio de acompañar a su mejor amigo; en ese momento desconocía que esa noche podría convertirse en algo mucho mejor cuando conociera lo que tanto había buscando. SasuSaku.


**Resumen:** Pensó que esa sería la peor noche de su vida cuando sacrificó su querida paz a cambio de acompañar a su mejor amigo; en ese momento desconocía que esa misma noche podría convertirse en algo mucho mejor cuando conociera lo que tanto había estado buscando.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todos los personas de la serie usados aquí son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta es sólo un obra inventada por mí usando sus nombres y quizás, si así lo consideran, cambiando un poco sus personalidades; lo que no implica que me pertenezcan. Este One-shot está hecho sin fines de ofender.

**

* * *

**

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

-

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.

-

Realmente no sabía por qué estúpida razón se había dejado arrastrar hasta ese lugar. No era fanático de las salidas de noche, ni de beber alcohol sin control como se hacía en ese lugar, ni menos de bailar; él no bailaba. Y mucho, mucho menos de estar en un lugar donde cualquier mujer se le podía echar encima con una "razonable" excusa. Entonces ¿qué hacía en un antro a la una de la madrugada, cuando podría estar haciendo algo más productivo como… dormir?.

La respuesta era simple, estúpida y demasiado obvia para cualquiera que lo conociera. Era sencillo saber la razón de su presencia allí si se miraba tres pasos más delante de él. Sí, la estúpida respuesta caminaba alegre con las manos en los bolsillos delante de él mientras sonreía como un niño que había logrado la travesura más grande del mundo sin ser descubierto. Su _mejor_ amigo, que miraba descaradamente a las mujeres que se paseaban por allí con faldas demasiado cortas, evidentemente a propósito para atraer la atención, tops y botas o tacones.

_Sí se van a vestir así, ¿por qué no se vienen en ropa interior de una vez? Así no gastan el doble_, pensó mientras veía a otra cuya falda no le llegaba más de cuatro centímetros de donde se supone que debía estar su ropa interior, traía un top que dejaba su estómago descubierto y unos tacones de seis centímetros aproximadamente, calculó.

Suspiró recordándose otra vez el por qué estaba en ese lugar. Ah sí, ya recordaba. Naruto le había lloriqueado por horas que ya no pasaba tiempo con él, que era un mal amigo y que ya no lo quería (cómo si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho), y había montado una escenita en la corporación de su padre, en medio del pasillo. Y él, viéndosele imposible callarlo, había cometido el peor error de su vida: había dicho que sí. Que saldrían esa misma noche, que irían a dónde él quisiera con tal que dejara de gritar y de decir cosas vergonzosas de su niñez antes de que la gente escuchara algo que de verdad no quería en boca de los demás.

Y como el rubio sabía que a él le _fascinaban _los lugares con mucha gente, dónde éstos bebían sin control convirtiéndose en seres más inútiles de lo que eran, donde cualquier muchacha ebria se te desnudaba sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza con tal de llamar la atención, y sobre todo la música a todo volumen que ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos lo había traído al lugar perfecto; a un antro, el más concurrido, ruidoso y revoltoso de toda la cuidad.

Ja, claro. Recordaría pedirle un consejo a Naruto de dónde sería mejor ir cuando no tenía nada que hacer; una nota menta que definitivamente no olvidaría.

—Buenas, buenas —saludó el rubio tomando la mano del guardia de seguridad mientras con la otra mano deslizaba unos billetes en el bolsillo de su saco— ¿Cómo estas… Saitou, amigo? —preguntó tras echarle una nada disimulada mirada a su placa y descubrir su nombre para poder usarlo.

El hombre corpulento de gafas oscuras lo dejó entrar pero se puso en frente de Sasuke bloqueándole la entrada.

El Uchiha le envió una mirada furiosa. Ese día en especial estaba de un muy elevado mal humor y ése tipo no lo dejaría fuera como si él fuera una personas corriente— Si sabes lo que te conviene… —comenzó a decir con una voz que hizo retroceder sólo unos milímetros al guardia— Te quitarás de mi camino y me dejarás entrar. Si no, te quedas sin empleo —le advirtió con sequedad.

El hombre frunció el ceño, confundido. Pero su cara cambió a una de terror al ver la tarjeta de identificación que usaba en la empresa de su padre para el acceso a zonas restringidas únicamente de acceso familiar u otros empleados que eran necesarios.

El hombre se quitó inmediatamente del medio y se puso firme mientras hacía una leve reverencia— Mis más sinceras disculpas Señorito, no volverá a suceder. Por favor pase adelante —habló nervioso mientras llamaba con una seña a uno de los trabajadores que pasaba por allí— Lleva a éste joven a la sala VIP —habló en susurros, aunque no dudaba que el pelinegro lo estuviera escuchando— dile a uno de los meseros que lo atienda, es el hijo de Uchiha-sama —informó. El otro chico también se sorprendió e inmediatamente le pidió lo siguiera, disculpándose por el indebido comportamiento de su compañero.

El Uzumaki, que veía todo desde adentro, hizo una mueca de insatisfacción mientras se colocaba al lado de Sasuke para seguirlo. Él había pensado disfrutar un poco viendo cómo se las arreglaría éste para salir de esa, y pensó que sería divertido verlo pasar un poco de vergüenza antes de que comenzara el verdadero show, pero sus intenciones se habían visto frustradas por el prestigioso apellido de su amigo.

Ése guardia, como posiblemente todos los demás que trabajan allí y otros de otros lugares, seguro eran empleados de la compañía de seguridad que tenía la empresa Uchiha. Había olvidado que una de las más conocidas secciones que manejaba ésa compañía era esa.

—Oye, Sasuke… hubieras hecho eso desde el principio y no habría tenido que gastar mi dinero innecesariamente —le reclamó ofendido. Y es que no sólo no había podido disfrutar de ver a cómo reaccionaba su amigo en un momento de vergüenza, sino que también había gastado unos cuantos billetes sin necesidad.

—Eso te pasa por idiota ¿cuándo entenderás que tus planes no funcionan conmigo? ¿Qué no ves? Yo soy a prueba de estúpidos —se bufó mientras una orgullosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Atrévete a repetir eso Sasuke! —gritó furioso sin saber qué más contestar de vuelta. Siempre le era imposible no caer en las jugarretas del ojos negros.

—¿No oíste bien? Soy a prueba de estúpidos —volvió a decir mientras, tras subir unas escaleras cortas, se sentaba en la mesa VIP bastante cómoda.

—¡Mira pedazo de egocéntrico! ¡Te voy a— ! —y no terminó de decir su aterradora amenaza ya que fue cortado a mitad de ella.

—¡Naruto! —oyó que le gritaba una chica— ¡Naruto, por aquí! —volvieron a llamarle y al creer reconocer la voz se olvidó por completo de la presencia de su amigo. Volteó y se encontró con un ángel que hizo que sus deseos de vengarse se evaporaran instantáneamente.

Poniendo cara de bobo, como lo habría descrito Sasuke, se volteó y caminó emocionado hasta la barra dónde habían tres mujeres, y dos de éstas apoyadas y una sentada.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡En realidad eres tú! ¡Qué alegría verte! Justo en éste momento estaba pensando en ti ¿cómo estás? —soltó todo de una mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y se despegaba manteniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Sakura se alejó un poquito, un poco incómoda del exceso de cariño y sonrió— Bien, bien. Y claro que soy yo ¿o esperabas a alguien más? —preguntó mirando de reojo a una chica de cabellos oscuros que tomaba su bebida con un pitillo, un poco cohibida.

—No, no, claro que no. Es sólo que me sorprende verte aquí. Es raro verte fuera de tu casa o de la universidad ya que no sales mucho últimamente.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero como ya terminamos los exámenes finales Ino insistió a que viniera con tanta emoción que creo que me contagió algo de ganas de salir también y divertirme un poco —contestó con una sonrisa mientras robada los ojos, recordando como la rubia había incluso saltado de emoción al salir ese día del salón tras hacer su último examen, y había seguido saltando mientras le insistía que salieran a gastar un poco de energía en algo que no fuera estudiar ni que tuviera que ver con libros— ¿y tú?. ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue su turno de preguntar mientras intentaba buscar a alguna chica a sus espaldas o algo por el estilo, pero no encontró a nadie conocido ni que mirara al rubio con aquellos ojos de "yo soy tu cita, deja a esas chicas y vente aquí inmediatamente o te mandaré a volar".

—Vine con mi mejor amigo que también necesitaba un poco de dosis de mi diversión —explicó con una enorme sonrisa— la suya siempre tiene que ver con soledad, tranquilidad, papeles y todo lo que eso involucre —suspiró negando la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no me lo presentas? Digo, a todas —habló Ino por primera vez que acababa de llegar de la pista de baile con un Martini en la mano.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, estirando las palabras al decirlas— pero no prometo que les agrade, es 'algo' amargadito ¿eh? —les advirtió.

—Vente Hinata, vamos —la animó mientras la jalaba.

El rubio se volteó inmediatamente y se le acercó rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¡Hola Hinata-chan, no te había visto! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con un leve rubor en las mejillas olvidando completamente que estaba a punto de presentar a su mejor amigo.

—Naruto-kun… B-bien ¿y tú? ¿C-cómo has estado? —tartamudeó mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su pitillo bajando la mirada a sus piernas.

—Maravilloso… ¡Digo! Bien, todo bien, ya sabes —contestó para luego reírse nerviosamente. Hinata sonrió tímidamente y asintió, sin saber si hablar o no, o qué más decir.

Ino y Sakura se miraron burlonamente entre ellas, levantando ambas una sola ceja. Todo el mundo, aunque no los conociera, podía notar a millas que ambos se gustaban. Todos menos ellos mismos.

La Yamanaka, ansiosa por conocer al mejor amigo del que el Uzumaki tanto hablaba siempre los interrumpió— Lamento interrumpir su plática, pero creo que se me va a revolver el estómago y aún tengo ganas de conocer a ese chico —ambos se pusieron colorados y Naruto inmediatamente encabezó la corta caminata hasta la mesa dónde había dejado a Sasuke.

Éste estaba sentado tomándose un trago mientras una mujer tras otra se le insinuaba, al igual que las mismas meseras que incluso le ofrecían bailes privados gratis.

El rubio sonrió al ver la cara de mal humor de su amigo que ninguna de las chicas parecía notar y se hizo a un lado para que sus éste pudiera ver a sus amigas— Sasuke, ellas son mis amigas Sakura, Hinata e Ino —las presentó a lo que la primera sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, la segunda le guiñó con un ojo mientras sonreía y la última hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja y miró a Naruto cómo si esperara que dijera algo más. Al ver que el rubio no entendió su mensaje visual, intentó hacerlo de la única manera que consideró entendería— ¿Y me las presentas por…? —intentó saber mientras le daba otro sorbo a su trago.

El ojos azules lo fulminó con la mirada, molesto de que pagara su rabieta con él, aunque sabía que se la merecía, ellas no; y que él siempre era así.

—Es que él siempre se la pasa hablando de ti así que nos daba curiosidad conocerte —contestó Ino por él mientras se sentaba con confianza al lado de Sasuke dispuesta a entablar una conversación que el pelinegro no iba a darle.

El moreno bufó y se volvió hasta la Hyuuga con una sonrisa— Hinata-chan ¿por qué no vamos a beber algo? —la invitó tomándola por la mano y jalándola hacia la barra buscando algo de privacidad.

—P-pero… Naruto-kun… —dudó mientras le echaba un vistazo a Sakura la cual le susurró un "está bien, diviértete" con una sonrisa y vio complacida como se desaparecían tomados de mano entre la gente. Parecían una pareja.

La Haruno se sentó en la mesa, viendo con algo de pena el monólogo que mantenía su amiga con aquel chico. Aburrida, pidió una bebida que le trajeron bastante rápido y se sentó al lado de Ino dónde podía evaluar a los chicos que bailaban para ver si había alguno que valiese la pena pescar. Pero antes de que pudiera descubrir algún galán, la rubia se había parado de su asiento con claras intenciones de irse.

—Ino ¿a dónde vas? —le preguntó, nerviosa de quedarse sola con en antisocial. Estaba segura de que así ningún chico se le acercaría por el aura matadora que el pelinegro traía y su ética y buenos modales no la dejaría pararse y dejarlo sólo, sabiendo que si lo hacía o volvería en cinco segundos o quedaría con remordimiento de conciencia por lo menos una o dos semanas.

—Vuelvo más tarde, iré a buscar el chico con el que estaba bailando antes de que Naruto llegara. Me agradó —respondió, para luego sonreírle a la ojos verdes, con una de esas que ella sabía que significaba que su amiga tenía un maléfico plan en su mente que no decía porque intuía que ella se negaría hasta el punto de amarrarla a una silla y no dejarla hacerlo— Diviértete —le deseó de corazón mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba de allí dejándolos completamente solos.

La rubia caminó lo que creyó suficiente como para que Sakura ya no la viera más y se acercó a la mesa por un lado dónde ésta no pudiera verla pero ella si podía verla perfectamente; a ella y a Sasuke. No era tonta, y se había dando cuenta de cómo el chico miraba a su amiga mientras ella intentaba entablar una conversación. Admitía que el chico estaba bueno y no le molestaría robarle un buen beso, pero ella claramente no era lo que él quería; además de que la pelirrosa necesitaba más a un chico que ella. Necesitaba una buena dosis de adrenalina y de chicos-sexys.

Sakura bebía a sorbos su trago mientras su compañero hacía lo mismo. No sabía de qué hablarle cuando había escuchado ya todas las preguntas que se le ocurrían en boca de aquellas chicas y de su amiga y él no había respondido ni una, así que su tan alabada imaginación no funcionaba en ese momento.

—¿Quieres otro? —oyó que una profunda, grave y claramente sexy voz le preguntaba. No captó que era Sasuke hasta que éste se inclinó un poco para verla a la cara para saber si seguía en ese lugar.

—¿Qué? —murmuró desubicada.

—Un trago ¿quieres otro? —volvió a preguntar mientras señalaba con un gesto al mesonero que esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza y aceptó rápidamente antes de seguir retrasando al pobre hombre que debía de tener mucha prisa.

—Estás en otro planeta ¿qué le pasó a la chica animaba de hace pocos segundos? ¿O sólo tu amiga es la que mantiene ese papel? —preguntó recostándose del cómodo respaldar mientras la miraba.

Sakura rió y se volteó para verlo mejor. No podía negar que estaba sorprendida, pero no podía evitar querer responderle— Por lo general la parlanchina sólo es Ino. Hinata es más tímida y yo no suelo acosar tanto a la gente para que me cuenten cosas que no quieren decir —volvió a reír recordando el cuestionario de preguntas personales que la rubia le había lanzado sin ningún tipo de cohibición.

—Menos mal, porque me tenía mareado con tantas preguntas —suspiró tranquilo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ella se volvió a reír, familiarizada con ésa respuesta— Así es ella, la tomas o la dejas —bromeó.

—No gracias, es toda tuya —negó, siguiéndole la broma— Es aún peor que Naruto, y eso que pensé que eso era imposible —confesó recordando los momentos en los que le provocaba golpearlo para que se callara.

—Uy, sí. Ni te imaginas. Ino puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza mil veces peor que Naruto si se lo propone, pero se porta bien cuando no está bajo los efectos del alcohol, la música y los chicos. La tomaste en mal momento —dijo con sinceridad.

—Y ella a mí —confesó con una mueca— Hoy estuve a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Naruto; odio cuando habla más de lo que debe.

Sakura se rió ante ese comentario— Si no hace eso, entonces no es Naruto —no pudo evitar decir; y no mentía.

—Tienes razón —admitió Sasuke con una mueca de malhumor.

Las bebidas llegaron y cada uno tomó la suya, y a eso le siguió un largo rato de silencio.

La rubia, que los veía emocionada aún escondida, murmuraba cosas dependiendo de los gestos que ambos hacían ganándose una que otra mirada de lo que por allí pasaban— Vamos Sakura, habla. No te quedes callada, hoy no es el mejor momento para eso, vamos —murmuró, animándola como si ésta pudiera escucharla.

—Eh, disculpa pero ¿sucede algo? —oyó que le preguntaban por detrás y cuando se volteó molesta por la interrupción, su cara cambió completamente al ver a un chico guapo de linda sonrisa.

—No, no… es sólo que intento conseguirle una vida a una amiga —comentó sonriendo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues, que buena amiga eres —la elogió acercándose a ver qué miraba. Echó un vistazo y volvió a su posición normal con intenciones de volver a su principal intención— Por cierto, veo que estás un poco ocupada, pero quizás… ¿te gustaría darles un poco de privacidad y venir a bailar conmigo? —le preguntó mientras señalaba la pista con el pulgar.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior y viajó su mirada desde Sakura y Sasuke hasta el chico que la invitaba a bailar. _Fisgonear o bailar con un chico apuesto, fisgoneas o bailar con un chico apuesto_, se debatió en su mente para suspirar y sonreír— ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! —aceptó tras darle una última mirada a la mesa dónde estaban aquellos dos. El joven sonrió y la guió hasta la pista donde se mezclaron con todos lo que bailaban animadamente.

Por su parte, Sakura aún se debatía si preguntar o no. No sabía si la pregunta sonaría muy entrometida para él o no, pero de verdad que quería preguntar.

Se decidió por el sí, ya que el silencio la estaba poniendo más nerviosa, y las miradas rápidas que le dirigía el chico no ayudaban para nada— Por cierto Sasuke-kun —lo llamó, luego de pensar que era la mejor forma de llamarlo aunque sonara muy confianzudo— ¿a qué universidad vas? ¿O ya trabajas? —preguntó, aterrada de preguntarle por la universidad únicamente y molestarlo porque quizás ya la había terminado y se sentía insultado que le dijeran eso, o que aún estudiara y lo notaran más viejo, lo cual podía herir su ego.

—Terminé la universidad hace un año apenas, salí de secundaría con diecisiete años y la carrera que cursé me tomó cinco —respondió dejándole los cálculos a ella. A él se le había facilitado la parte del empleo ya que lo tenía desde hace mucho en la empresa de su padre.

—Ya veo, ya tienes trabajo asegurado, supongo ¿acaso alguna empresa familiar? —preguntó curiosa.

Sasuke sonrió, divertido por su ignorancia y la miró esperando su reacción— Mi nombre completo es Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura —confesó divertido, viendo como la expresión de la chica pasaba de una tranquila a una de sorpresa en cuestión de segundos.

—¿U-uchiha? ¿Eres hijo de Fugaku _Uchiha_? —preguntó, incapaz de captar el mensaje por completo, pero prefería parecer una tarada que parecerlo después confundiendo nombres, que era bastante buena para eso.

—Sí —respondió tranquilo como si hablara de lo que había hecho en su aburrido día. Para él era algo normal, para ella un shock que aumentaría su nivel vergüenza a niveles extremos.

Ahora se sentía inmensamente pequeña e insignificante. ¡Y es que no podía creerlo!. Estaba sentada junto al hijo del dueño de una de las empresas más famosas y ricas del país y se había estado comportando como si fuera uno de sus amigos del colegio.

Se sonrojó de vergüenza y se sintió incómoda de pronto. Insultó mentalmente a Naruto por no haber mencionado nada de eso antes o por lo menos su apellido, y si lo había hecho ella no lo había escuchado.

—¿Te quedaste muda? —preguntó mientras la miraba.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no! Es sólo que estoy sorprendida, es todo —contestó nerviosa.

—Bueno, ya yo hablé lo suficiente de mí, ahora te toca a ti —mandó sin dejar lugar a una negativa.

Su cerebro se puso a trabajar rápidamente intentando encontrar algo interesante que decir, pero fue un fracaso— La verdad es que no encuentro nada interesante —admitió bajando la mirada— ¿algo en especial que quieras saber? —preguntó.

Sasuke se lo pensó unos segundos antes de sonreír malévolamente. Si Naruto lo había traído ahí para que se divirtiera, iba a asegurarse de no perder la oportunidad.

—Y dime Sakura… ¿tienes novio? —preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos con esa sonrisa aún escapándose de sus labios.

Ella lo miró confundido y tragó fuerte. ¿Qué había dicho?.

-

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

-

Hinata y Naruto mantenían una conversación, aunque éste último la acaparara casi toda, ella era feliz de ese modo. Escuchándolo contar cosas y reírse de sus malos chistes y de las muecas que hacía para enfatizar algunos sucesos o descripciones. Estaba segura de que no se aburriría nunca de escucharlo, como también sabía que él tampoco se cansaría de contar y contar aunque tuviera que recurrir a cosas que habían pasado hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Y luego de eso se tropezó con una silla y rodó una buena distancia —contó riendo.

La Hyuuga hacía lo mismo al escuchar cómo se burlaba de lo que sucedía a sus amigos, como le agradaba mucho que también él contara cosas de sí mismo, cosa que no hacían mucho hombres por miedo a parecer tontos o pasar vergüenza. Él no era así, y eso le gustaba.

—Tuvieras que haberme visto con el plato de ramen sobre mi cabeza y el contenido esparcido por toda mi ropa, y a Keitaro con la cara llena de pudín, te hubieras reído un buen rato —siguió echando su cuento.

—Creo… creo que puedo imaginármelo —respondió entre risas con una mano casi del todo sobre la boca intentando reprimir la risa. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando te contaban todos los detalles, era como si reconstruyeran la escena en tu cabeza. Y esa en particular daba mucha risa.

Tras suspirar, el rubio negó con la cabeza riendo— Ése día me reí hasta que me dolió mucho el estómago —confesó— Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que vaya a echarle un vistazo a Sasuke a ver si ya se murió del aburrimiento o si sigue expeliendo esa aura maligna. ¡Ya vuelvo! —avisó mientras se perdía entre la gente.

Pidió un refresco al cantinero, ya que no deseaba tomar nada más que contuviera alcohol, y cuando le dio su primer sorbo a la bebida dio un brinco al ver de pronto a Naruto sentándose de nuevo junto a ella con las mejillas sonrosadas

—¿Q-que pasó Naruto-kun? Volviste muy rápido

—¿Eh? —despertó de su trance, para luego rebobinar y prestarle más atención a la pregunta de Hinata que a lo que había visto— Sí, sí… es que creo que Sasuke ya no me necesita —contestó— incluso está mejor y más avanzado que yo —susurró demasiado bajito como para que la chica lo escuchara.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó al haber escuchado un leve murmullo, pero no logró entender nada.

—No, no. Sólo decía que Sasuke está perfectamente bien y creo que no necesita más de mí esta noche, el teme ese —contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La Hyuuga asintió sin entender del todo y le dio otro sorbo a su refresco antes de oír un suspiro de su acompañante seguido del comienzo de otra historia, lo cual le animó completamente.

-

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you dont need that money  
When you look like that, do ya honey.

-

Había tomado la repentina ausencia de una respuesta como un no, y se había levantado y la había tomado de la mano jalándola mientras ella caminaba sin intenciones de detenerse.

—¿A-a dónde me llevas? —preguntó nerviosa.

—A un lugar donde podamos hablar sin tener que elevar nuestras voces —contestó mientras los guardias de la entrada le abrían el paso con una leve reverencia y éste seguía caminando sin detenerse.

Ella no se quejó, ya que no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar con él. Es más, le agradaba estar con un chico tan apuesto y que mostrara interés por entablar una verdadera conversación con ella cuando no lo había hecho con otras. No podía evitar que su ego se inflara un poco.

Se detuvo por completo al llegar al lado de un _Ferrari_ completamente negro. No conocía el modelo ya que no había visto ninguno igual en toda su vida, pero el caballo era imposible de no reconocer aún para una persona tan ignorante en ese tema como ella.

Él la soltó y se apoyó del capó, invitándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Ella se acercó tímidamente y se sentó dejando un espacio considerable entre los dos.

—Supongo que por la cara que pusiste cuando te pregunté no tienes novio ¿o me equivoco? —asumió, tomando de la copa que se había llevado en sus manos.

—No, no tengo novio —admitió derrotada. No quería mentir y montar una farsa para parecer un poco interesante cuando sabía que era pésima mintiendo sobre todo cuando no tenía experiencia en el tema.

—Mmm… —murmuró él moviendo lentamente la copa, provocando que el líquido que quedaba hiciera lo mismo— ¿Sabes para que me trajo Naruto hoy aquí? —preguntó. Y fue una de esas preguntas donde sabes que la otra persona no tiene la respuesta, pero tú ansías decírsela.

—Para… ¿distraerte? —murmuró desconcertada.

—Casi —tomó otro sorbo y sonrió— Me trajo para que me _divirtiera_ y si no te molesta me gustaría que me ayudaras con eso.

Ella se quedó estática, segura que era imposible verlo porque sería demasiado vergonzoso. Era la primera vez que un hombre le decía eso y aunque hubiera leído en libros muchas situaciones algo parecidas, su mente había quedado en blanco. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Te importaría? —le oyó susurrar en su oído. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?. No sabía. Pero sí sabía que el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo no fue de frío.

Ella comenzó a arrimarse y él continuó haciendo lo mismo hasta que ella quedó prácticamente sobre la luz, al borde. Era: o ponerse de pie o quedarse donde estaba. Y por el temblor de sus piernas, si no quería pararse y caerse como una idiota, creyó que mejor optaba por la segunda.

-

Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare.

-

Sasuke comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las rodillas descubiertas de ella, subiendo lentamente haciendo que la piel de ella ardiera al contacto. No podía moverse y la verdad… es que no _quería_ moverse. Luego, al ver interrumpido su recorrido por la falda, subió su mano hasta su cabello, el cual quitó de en medio echándolo al hombro contrario al que tenía en frente y comenzó a deslizar sus labios por los lados descubiertos de su camisa.

Sin pedir permiso comenzó a besar su cuello sintiendo como la piel de la chica se erizaba y podía sentirla temblar un poco. No pude evitar sonreír contra su cuello.

-  
Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!

-

La recostó lentamente contra el capó y se medio acomodó encima de ella siguiendo con su labor.

Cuando ya había disfrutado suficiente por los momentos de su cuello y hombros, pasó al plato principal. Subió sus labios sin despegarlos del todo de la piel de ella provocando que tuviera nuevos escalofríos y cuando subió por su barbilla se despegó de ella y no pudo verla a los ojos ya que los tenía cerrados. Sonrió al verla estática y con las mejillas coloridas.

Llegando hasta su oído nuevamente, susurró:

—¿Puedo besarte? —le susurró, sintiendo como ella suspiraba y se acomodaba mejor. Aunque tomó eso como un sí, se sorprendió al sentir las manos de ella contra sus mejillas, las cuales lo guiaron inmediatamente hacia sus labios, que lo besaron con dudas que él se encargó de esfumar.

Era claro que la chica no sabía besar, y aunque ésa era la primera vez de él también, estaba rodeado de algunos amigos de Naruto que lo hacían todo el tiempo, así que tenía una idea. Pero verlo nunca era lo mismo que hacerlo. Pudo sentirla insegura de seguir así que él tomó el primer paso y se despegó de sus labios por menos de un segundo antes de volver a ellos con más intensidad, obligándola a abrir sus labios. Sentir su lengua moviéndose con la de ella le daba una sensación de excitación que realmente no esperaba.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, ya una de sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella sobre su ropa, metiendo su mano debajo de la camisa, sintiendo el estómago de ella caliente contra su mano fría. La había sentido temblar.

Queriendo seguir, y estando seguro que en el capó del carro a la vista de cualquiera no podía, se levantó y la jaló con él, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y abriendo las puertas de su auto. Daba gracias que las ventanas de su carro eran tan oscuras que jamás podrían verlos.

—E-espera Sasuke —la oyó murmurar con la voz un poco más aguda que antes.

Abrió la puerta, apretó un botón y el asiento del piloto se encogió y echó hacia adelante dejándoles espacio para poder entrar a los asientos traseros. No era mucho el espacio pero podían estar más cómodos que en los de adelante.

La metió sin dejarla que siguiera quejándose y cerró la puerta al estar adentro. Puso el seguro de nuevo y la colocó debajo de él antes de buscar cómo acomodarse encima de ella sin aplastarla.

Comenzó a besarla de nuevo, mientras ella correspondía pero al mismo tiempo parecía restringirse.

—E… Mmm, espera —murmuró separándose de sus labios.

—¿No podemos hablar luego? —respondió el un tanto molesto mientras se desviaba a besar su cuello de nuevo.

—Eh… no, mmm, no p-puede… esperar —logró decir un poco mareada por las caricias.

—Habla —accedió sin dejar de hacer lo sujo.

Ella dudó un poco y sus mejillas aumentaron de color de pronto— Eh… Sasuke, nosotros… Mm, no… ¿no vamos a… a h-hacer eso verdad? —susurró cerrando sus ojos no queriendo saber que la veía a la cara o ver su reacción. Le bastó con sentirlo detener por completo todas su caricias. Si antes había pensado que no podía pasar más vergüenza en su vida y que su cara no podía ponerse más roja, se había equivocado.

Él la examinó y se quedó quieto estudiando sus palabras.

Ella, al no ver respuesta por un buen rato, abrió un poco uno de sus ojos para espiar pero los ojos de él estaban clavados en los de ella así que no pudo hacerlo sin ser descubierta.

Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacía un lado.

—Oh… ¿eres virgen cierto? —preguntó con la voz un poco más grave de lo normal.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero asintió tímidamente. No creía que era lo mejor para su primera vez además de que lo acababa de conocer. Sí, le gustaba lo que había conocido de él y mucho más su apariencia, pero no podía. Su moral la detenía; no podía hacerlo con alguien que apenas había conocido.

Sasuke se rió, primero suave y luego, por primera vez para los oídos de Sakura, soltó unas cuantas carcajadas que la hicieron querer que la tierra se la tragara, o por lo menos el asiento del auto.

El chico calmó un poco su risa y volvió a besarla en sus labios comprendiendo perfectamente. No se reía porque era virgen; él también lo era. Se reía porque todas las mujeres que se le lanzaban encima habrían dado un riñón por estar en el lugar de ella y no hubieran dudado ni un solo segundo en hacerlo. Pero ella, en la primera en la cual había tomado real interés, lo detenía con eso.

Irónico ¿no?.

Se sentó y la ayudó a ella a levantarse.

Ella estaba muda de la vergüenza y el comprendió que era su culpa, así que decidió hablar él.

—Entiendo, tranquila —la calmó mientras besaba sus labios de nuevo. La ayudó a salir del auto y ella lo siguió hasta la puerta del copiloto donde él abrió la puerta y la invitó dentro. Ella dudó, pero accedió a fin de cuentas. Él rodeó el carro y entró a su puesto mientras encendía en carro.

—¿A dónde vamos? —repitió esa pregunta, obteniendo como respuesta un hermosa sonrisa de Sasuke que le envió escalofríos de nuevo.

—A mi casa, tenemos mucho que contarnos y no soy una persona del todo paciente —respondió.

Ella iba a replicar cuando él la cortó.

—Después de todo, tengo que conocer bien a _mi chica_ ¿no? —dijo, dejándola confundida— ¿O prefieres que diga novia?

-

I said, Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

-**

* * *

**

**¡Hola a todos!** ¿Cómo se encuentran?  
¡Feliz año nuevo!  
Bueno, éste es un One-Shot que escribí una noche y me quedé hasta bastante entrada la madrugada haciendo (4:35a.m.) xD. Al principio simplemente me dije "quiero escribir" y ¿ven lo que salió?  
Toda una pequeña historia de un encuentro inesperado e inocente xD.  
Está (o se intenta que esté) basado en una canción de** Jet **llamada **Are you gonna be my girl**.  
La saqué del juego de RockBand y cómo he estado escuchándola mucho en una propaganda en la tele, decidí intentarlo ya que la canción tenía algo que me agradaba, lo escribí.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado,  
Saludos y Cuídense mucho.

So...  
¿Un Review?


End file.
